Dua Jari
by Okki
Summary: Dua jari itu. Sakura percaya, Sasuke pasti akan kembali.


**Disclaimer:** Naruto **(c)** Masashi Kishimoto

 **Note:** OOC kali ya. Pasca perang. Sebetulnya fic ini cukup baper, ya, menurut saya…ambil setting chap terakhir...tapi ya gitu, gimana ya, ya gitu... _typo does exist_

* * *

 **Dua Jari**

 **By Okki**

* * *

Masih teringat jelas sentuhan yang selalu diberikan di keningnya itu. Sentuhan penuh kasih sayang. Sentuhan yang ia rasakan untuk terakhir kalinya. Sentuhan yang diberikan oleh Itachi Uchiha, kakaknya, sebelum sang kakak kembali tertidur pulas dalam tidur abadinya. Sentuhan yang telah menyadarkan dan membulatkan keputusannya di tengah kemelut medan perang yang begitu dipenuhi hasrat saling ingin menghancurkan, menghabiskan, dan membunuh.

Medan perang yang penuh dengan dramatisir dan terlalu melankolis.

Medan perang yang penuh dengan kenangan juga di dalamnya.

Medan perang yang telah menambahkan titel "Pahlawan" dalam namanya.

Seminggu sudah sejak perang berlalu. Sasuke Uchiha telah kembali ke desa. Setelah bertahun-tahun pergi meninggalkan kampung halamannya. Desa yang menjadi kebanggan sang kakak, bahkan sampai akhir hayatnnya pun ia mati dengan bangga menyebutkan dirinya adalah seorang shinobi dari Konoha.

Jujur, Sasuke tak tahu reaksi apa yang harus ia berikan—setelah kembali dari pertarungannya bersama Naruto. Pertarungan yang mereka lakukan untuk mengakhiri semua rasa gundah mereka, memperjelas perasaan mereka, pertarungan yang juga menunjukkan isi hati mereka yang sebenarnya—ketika semua orang di medan perang bersorak untuk Naruto dan untuknya. Untuknya yang selama ini pergi kemana-mana dengan mengemban sebutan pengkhianat, buron internasional yang bahkan siapa pun pasti menginginkan kematiannya. Tapi kini? Mereka semua tersenyum bahagia. Menyebutnya juga seorang pahlawan perang.

Dalam benaknya Sasuke mengumpat perilaku mereka.

Sekelebet tentang reuninya dengan Itachi waktu itu terpintas di pikirannya. Seharusnya ia tak lagi memikirkan itu.

Walaupun begitu, Sasuke tetap diberi pengamanan. Ternyata tatapan matanya masih ditakuti. Semua gerakannya masih di waspadai. Apa pun yang ada dipikirannya masih dicurigai. Mungkin mereka takut dengan matanya itu, ia akan melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang dilakukan Madara Uchiha. Mungkin mereka takut dengan tangannya itu, ia akan membunuh siapa saja dengan pedangnya. Mungkin mereka takut dengan otaknya yang cerdas itu, ia akan membuat siasat untuk menghancurkan dunia.

"Tenang saja, masalahmu pasti akan dipertimbangkan lagi," kata gurunya—setidaknya Sasuke bisa menyebutkan pria berambut perak itu seperti itu.

Meski samar terlihat, Kakashi tetap bisa melihat seringai di wajah Uchiha terakhir itu.

Dipertimbangkan?

Apa yang dikatakan Kakashi itu entah mengapa membuat Sasuke ingin tertawa. Antara keadilan atau keberuntungan.

Ia seorang Uchiha yang selalu dikenal sebagai seorang pengkhianat desa. Seorang buronan internasional yang bahkan kematiannya begitu diinginkan. Ternyata masih bisa mendapat peluang untuk diampuni, karena jasanya dalam perang. Sementara kakaknya? Orang yang selalu dengan lapang dada menerima dirinya disebut seorang pengkhianat, diincar karena seorang buron kelas berat, dianggap seorang penjahat yang bahkan keluarganya sendiri dibunuh olehnya. Mati dengan membawa semua nama jelek itu bersamanya. Tanpa ada yang tahu jasanya. Tanpa ada orang yang rela mengampuni dosanya.

Sasuke sendiri sekarang masih hidup. Beruntung Naruto tak membunuhnya—memang tidak akan pernah bisa membunuhnya—atas nama ikatan kuat yang mereka jalin selama ini. Alhasil akibat pertarungan mereka itu, ia hanya kehilangan satu tangannya dan nyawanya masih ada. Ia tidak mati dengan membawa nama jelek itu bersamanya. Rasanya memang tidak adil.

Dan kini Sasuke ada di rumah sakit Konoha. Diberi pengobatan dan hal hal lainnya. Walau tetap dengan penjagaan dimana-mana.

Seseorang masuk ke dalam ruangannya. Pria yang sekarang telah menjadi Hokage ketujuh. "Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanyanya. "Sedang dilakukan perbaikkan terhadap kuil Nakano milik klan Uchiha. Tentu untuk menghargai jasamu. Pemukiman milik klan Uchiha pun akan segera ditindak lanjut, rasanya tak tega melihat tempat itu sepi tanpa penghuni," katanya walau ia tahu muridnya itu tak akan memberi respon apa-apa.

Sasuke memperhatikan mata gurunya itu sejenak, tak ada lagi sharingan di mata kirinya. Ia memejamkan matanya. "Besok aku akan meninggalkan desa." Manik onyx itu kembali terbuka.

"APA!? KAU AKAN MENINGGALKAN DESA LAGI!?" bentak seorang pemuda berambut kuning. Pemuda ini, memang selalu sukses membuat Sasuke kesal, dulu maupun sekarang. Tapi juga telah sukses membuat Sasuke untuk membuka matanya dan pergi dari kebencian yang begitu kelam. "Setidaknya bersantai-santai dulu di sini! Kau ini!"

Ia melangkah masuk ke dalam ruangan diiringi langkah seorang gadis yang rambutnya sewarna dengan bunga Sakura itu. "Sa-Sakura! Sejak kapan?" tanyanya.

"Aku baru datang. Aku ingin memeriksa keadaan Sasuke," kata Sakura Haruno, gadis berambut merah muda itu.

"Sasuke bilang, dia sudah baik-baik saja. Besok dia akan pergi meninggalkan desa," kata Kakashi, "tapi jika hasil perundingan malam ini berhasil," tambahnya.

"Perundingan? Lalu kenapa Sensei masih ada di sini?" tanya Sakura atau lebih tepatnya itu adalah sindiran halus untuk sang guru agar segera kembali melakukan tugasnya atau setidaknya melakukan perundingan untuk perundingan yang menentukan kebebasan Sasuke.

Paham dengan maksud Sakura, pria itu menghela napas. "Baiklah, aku akan melanjutkan tugasku," gumamnya. "Cepat sembuh ya," katanya pada Sasuke dengan senyum khasnya, sebelum akhirnya benar-benar pergi meninggalkan ruangan.

Kini hanya tinggal Naruto, Sasuke, dan Sakura yang tersisa.

"Yosha! Nanti malam ke warung paman Ichiraku, ya! Kantungku penuh, nih!" seru Naruto dengan begitu bangganya, ia lalu pergi meninggalkan ruangan.

Meninggalkan Sakura sendirian. Sendirian bersama Sasuke.

"Kau bilang ingin memeriksaku?" tanya Sasuke. Dan itu sukses membuat Sakura salah tingkah.

"Sensei bilang kau sudah tidak apa-apa," balas Sakura. "Maaf, permisi. Aku ingat harus ke tempat Tsunade-sama," katanya, "beristirahatlah." Dan ia pun pergi sembari menutupi semburat merah di wajahnya dengan _cheese board_ yang seharusnya ia gunakan untuk mengecek data kesehatan pasiennya.

Sasuke tak menyangka, setelah bertahun-tahun berlalu. Sakura masih bisa bersikap seperti itu, masih bisa salah tingkah di hadapannya. Masih tetap menyimpan perasaannya. Padanya yang telah berkali-kali menyakitinya. Padanya yang sudah tega menepis rasa cinta yang tulus untuknya.

Pemuda itu lalu merebahkan tubuhnya. Membiarkan kedua matanya tertutup. Tak ingin memikirkan apa-apa lagi untuk sementara.

Setidaknya, ia ingin mengistirahatkan dirinya setelah semua hal rumit yang telah ia lalui selama ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Awalnya Naruto pikir, ia tidak akan menemukan siapa-siapa. Tapi ternyata sudah ada sosok Sakura di sana, duduk sendiri.

"Sudah dari tadi, ya?" tanyanya lalu duduk di samping gadis yang juga sahabatnya itu.

Sakura menggeleng. "Aku baru sampai juga, kok," balasnya.

Pemuda berambut kuning itu lalu memesan dua ramen pada Ichiraku. Benar juga, sudah satu minggu lamanya Naruto menginginkan makanan berbahan dasar mie itu masuk ke dalam perutnya. Ia masih ingat betapa mengerikannya perang saat itu, ia sampai bisa lupa akan rasa lapar. Saat kembali ke desa, ia langsung dibawa ke rumah sakit untuk mengobati luka-lukanya. Selama proses penyembuhan begitu banyak makanan yang ingin ia makan, bahkan ia selalu merengek pada siapa pun yang datang menjenguknya agar membelikannya ramen.

Pernah Kakashi datang menjenguknya—dan karena tidak tahan dengan rengekan Naruto, ia membawakan Naruto ramen instan dan dengan baik hati menyeduhkannya. Tapi Sakura datang dan ramen itu langsung dibuang keluar jendela.

Sekarang, fakta bahwa ia sudah sehat kembali membuatnya semakin tak tahan ingin memakan ramen lagi.

Begitu ramen itu siap. Ichiraku meletakkan dua mangkuk ramen itu di hadapan mereka.

"Selamat makan!" kata Naruto semangat. Walau ia sudah makan dengan semangat. Di suapan berikutnya ia merasa sepi.

Hanya berdua dengan Sakura.

Kalau begini sih, sama saja seperti saat Sasuke pergi dari desa. Dan Kakashi pergi melaksanakan misi entah kemana.

Terlalu sepi.

"Aku yakin, Sensei tidak mungkin gagal mempertahankan Sasuke," kata Naruto.

Tentu Sakura juga yakin akan hal itu. "Ya. Tapi, mala mini Sasuke tetap tidak bisa bergerak bebas. Kecuali kalau perundingan sudah selesai dan hasilnya sesuai dengan yang kita yakini."

Naruto pun tahu itu. Lagi pula mana mungkin ada yang masih bersi keras menolak pembebasan Sasuke? Memang tindakannnya selama ini tak bisa dimaafkan. Tapi jasanya saat perang juga tak bisa dilupakan. "Kau akan membiarkannya pergi, Sakura?"

Sakura pun tak tahu. Memang kepergian Sasuke kali ini tentu tidak akan seperti kepergiannya dulu.

"Aku tak tahu. Tapi…"

"Tapi apa?"

Sakura terkejut mendengar suara itu. Itu bukan lah suara Naruto, bukan Naruto yang melemparkan pertanyaan padanya. Seorang pemuda duduk di sampingnya. Pemuda dengan kulit pucat, rambut yang mencuat, iris hitam kelam, dan wajah tanpa ekspresi yang Sakura dan Naruto sangat kenali.

Senyum tipis terlukis di wajah pemuda itu.

Naruto terkekeh. "PAMAN! SATU MANGKUK LAGI!"

"Wah, sepertinya malam ini kau senang sekali Naruto!" kata Ichiraku.

"Begitulah, hahahahaha," balas Naruto diiringi dengan tawanya.

Sakura menyeka air matanya.

Air mata bahagia.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Setelah berbagai macam pertimbangan, akhirnya kau dibebaskan juga. Tapi jangan berbuat macam-macam, karena kali ini, aku yang akan langsung menanganimu," kata Kakashi yang juga merupakan sebuah peringatan.

"Ya, terimakasih," balas Sasuke.

Sakura yang berdiri di samping Kakashi hanya menatap sosok dua sahabatnya itu, Naruto dan Sasuke. Ada rasa senang dan sedih yang ia rasakan.

Bertahun-tahun ia merindukan kebersamaan tim tujuh. Tapi sekarang kebersamaan itu akan hilang lagi. Bukan hanya satu, tapi dua. Walaupun tujuan Sasuke meninggalkan desa tidak sama seperti dulu, tetap saja ia sedih.

"Apa kau harus pergi? Tsunade-sama sudah hampir selesai membuatkan tangan baru untukmu," kata Sakura. Berharap Sasuke akan menunda kepergiannya, walau ia tahu itu tak akan mungkin terjadi.

Pemuda Uchiha itu menatap Sakura. "Ya. Aku ingin melihat dunia ini sekali lagi dengan diriku yang sekarang."

Ya. Ia ingin melihat dunia ini dari sudut yang berbeda. Bukan dunia yang penuh dengan ilusi. Dunia yang selalu ia tatap dengan penuh kebencian dan ia selalu anggap penuh dengan kepalsuan.

"Kalau begitu Sasuke. Bawalah aku bersamamu…" Malu-malu ia mengatakan permintaan itu.

"Tidak. Dosaku sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya denganmu."

Sakura tertohok.

Memang tidak bisa. Ia tidak pernah bisa menahan Sasuke.

Melihat Sakura yang seperti itu. Sasuke jadi teringat kenangan masa lalu. Saat ia masih kecil, setiap kali Itachi meletakkan kedua jarinya di dahinya. Hal yang selalu Itachi lakukan untuk mengelak darinya.

Ia pun meletakkan kedua jarinya di kening Sakura. Ia tersenyum. "Aku akan menemuimu lagi, begitu aku kembali nanti," katanya.

Sakura tak menyangka apa yang kini Sasuke lakukan.

Senyumnya itu…

"…dan terimkasih."

Pipi Sakura merona.

Lalu Sasuke pergi begitu saja. Meninggalkan Sakura yang sebenarnya masih ingin agar ia tetap berada di sampingnya. Tapi ia sudah bilang, bahwa ia akan menemui gadis itu begitu ia kembali lagi ke desa yang begitu ia banggakan itu.

Tentu ia akan kembali.

Perjalanan ini hanyalah perjalanan kecil. Tak akan sepanjang dan serumit dulu lagi.

"Shinobi tak akan mengingkari janjinya. Benar, kan, Naruto?" katanya.

Naruto hanya mengerutkan keningnya. Bingung dengan perkataan dan senyum yang tersungging dengan jelas di wajah temannya itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.::Selesai::.**

* * *

 **Okki's note:** Gimana? Gimana? Udah lama pengen bikin fic Naruto, tapi selalu bingung mau bikinnya kayak gimana. Sekalinya ada ide, cuma bisa kayak gini, hehe. Pengen sih bikin AU, tapi bingung dan kepikirannya bakal jadi panjang. Males ah, maunya oneshoot aja. Chapter 699 tuh paling ngena di hati, chapter kesukaan :(( Keingetan terus. Jadi kepikiran deh buat fic ini. Btw, pemukiman klan Uchiha itu masih ada nggak sih? Ada tapi ancur kan?

Aku nggak tau ah… aku baru di fandom ini. Naruto abis, aku malah jadi anak baru. Tapi aku udah suka sama Naruto dari kelas 4 SD, kok. Cinta Naruto pas kelas 6 SD. Karakter Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura sama Kakashi udah aku usahain tetep IC :'(

* * *

 **Extra: Dua Jari II**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sebenarnya ingin sekali Sakura protes pada keputusan suaminya untuk mengambil misi yang baru saja mereka permasalahkan di ruang Hokage. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, saat ini hanya Sasuke seorang lah yang bisa dibilang pantas mengemban misi berat ini.

Naruto selaku Hokage pun mengabulkan permintaan Sasuke.

Lagi-lagi ia akan ditinggalkan Sasuke.

Ia akan sendiri lagi. Walau tidak sepenuhnya sendiri, karena kini, Sakura sendiri sedang mengandung calon anaknya dan Sasuke.

"Hati-hati, ya," kata Naruto. "Kalau kau menemukan sesuatu yang aneh langsung beritahu kami! Atau minta bantuan jika ada masalah!"

Rasanya sudah lama sejak ia melepas kepergian Naruto dan Sasuke dulu. Kini Sakura kembali melepas kepergian Sasuke di gerbang Konoha. Bedanya Naruto sekarang berdiri di sampingnya, tidak di samping Sasuke dan ikut pergi bersamanya.

"Iya, tanpa kau beritahu aku juga tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan," balas Sasuke dan tak menghiraukan rasa kesal Naruto yang sudah repot-repot mengingatkannya.

Ia lalu menatap Sakura.

Lagi-lagi ia akan meninggalkan Sakura.

Sasuke meletakkan kedua jarinya di kening Sakura. "Jaga dirimu," katanya dengan senyuman yang terlukis di wajahnya, "dan juga calon anak kita."

Sakura tersenyum. "Ya… Cepatlah kembali," balasnya.

Pria Uchiha itu pun perlahan semakin menjauh dari pandangan Sakura.

Sosok Sasuke entah mengapa tak pernah bertahan lama berada di sampingnya. Tapi sentuhan dua jari di keningnya itu, entah mengapa selalu ia rasakan.

Sekarang Sakura tak seperti dulu.

Meskipun khawatir, tapi kini, ia sudah tak takut lagi sosok orang yang ia cintai dengan ketulusan hatinya itu tak akan kembali berada di sisinya.

Dua jari itu.

Ia percaya.

Sasuke pasti akan kembali.

* * *

 **Okki's note** (lagi) **:** oh ya...aku ingetnya Naruto udah bareng sama Sasuke dari pas pisah sama Sakura di gerbang T_T

Tq. Mind to leave me a comment? :)


End file.
